Une soirée romantique
by diddou
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...


Titre : Soirée romantique

Disclaimer : pas à moi

Juste un one shot, qui n'aura pas de suite.

* * *

_Une heure. Une heure que je l'attends. Si elle n'arrive pas bientôt, nous allons finir par être en retard._

Jim : Et Grissom, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Je croyais que tu avais un rendez vous ce soir

Griss : **J'ai** un rendez vous ce soir. J'attends Catherine.

Jim : Vous allez être en retard.

Griss : Ca va Jim. N'en rajoute pas.

_Grissom a tout préparé. C'est leur premier rendez vous ce soir. Enfin, le premier rendez vous galant. J'ai tout prévu pour lui organiser une vrai soirée romantique. D'abord je nous ais réservé deux places de choix pour assister à un opéra. Ensuite un dîner aux chandelles dans le plus beau restaurant de Végas. Et enfin, une suite dans un hôtel de luxe._

_A bien y repenser, c'est peut être trop ? Je ne sait même pas si elle aime l'opéra. Si, elle aimera. Lors d'une enquête sur une Diva, elle a évoqué son envie d'assister, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vi,e à un opéra. Son vœux va être exhaussé. Je vais l'exhausser. Pour le dîner, j'ai été très prudent. Avant de réserver, je me suis bien assuré que la carte proposait un menu qui puisse lui convenir. Par contre, pour la Suite. Peut être suis-je présomptueux. C'est peut être prématuré. Qu'est ce qui me fait croire qu'elle voudra passer la nuit avec moi. Le premier soir. C'est notre premier rendez vous romantique. Mais ça fait des années qu'on se fréquente, qu'on s'attire mutuellement. _

Le petit bruit à sa porte capte son attention.

Griss : Ah enfin, Catherine. Je vous attendais.

Cath : Bonjour Grissom

Griss : Comment c'est passé cette enquête à Miami ?

Cath : Très bien. Le suspect va être rapatrié chez nous. Les procureurs vont s'arranger pour pouvoir rédiger des inculpations dans chacun des états. Je rédigerais mon rapport demain que vous puissiez le valider.

Grissom : _Une heure que je l'attends, au point de me mettre en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Sara, tout ça pour m'entendre dire que je n'aurai son rapport que demain. Non, je ne me laisserai pas envahir par l'énervement. Ce soir j'ai prévu de passer une magnifique soirée avec Sara et ce n'est pas ce petit contre temps qui va m'en empêcher. Maintenant je dois rapidement expédier Catherine avant de me rendre chez Sara._

Cath : Beau costume

Grissom la regarde surpris. Elle fait un geste de la main en le désignant.

_Grissom : Oh oui, le costume. Soirée à l'opéra, grand restaurant, alors oui, j'ai mis un costume. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je sens bien que Cath veut en savoir plus. Toujours à essayer de me tirer des renseignements sur ma vie privée. Mais comme à mon habitude, je ne lâcherai rien. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais aucune réponse de ma part, mais elle persiste. Pour le moment, je vais m'en tirer avec une pirouette._

Griss : Oui, je savais que vous rentriez aujourd'hui, alors… je me suis fait beau.

Cath: c'est ça oui.

Griss : vraiment.

Catherine ne répond pas mais elle continue de le dévisager des pieds à la tête.

_Grissom : Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Un bouton est défait ? Ma braguette ouverte ?_

Griss : Quoi ?

Cath : non, rien. C'est juste … inhabituel de vous voir habillé ainsi. Un rendez-vous ?

_Grissom : vite une excuse_

Griss: J'ai du me rendre aux funérailles du chef de la police.

Cath : Je vous ais tant manqué, hein ?

Grissom ne sait quoi répondre. Heureusement pour lui Cath part sans attendre sa réaction. Il lui donne quelques minutes d'avances avant de ce précipité vers le parking. Il a juste le temps de passer chercher Sara et de rejoindre le théâtre pour le début de l'opéra.

* * *

L'opéra était magnifique. Enfin, les chansons l'étaient. Pour la mise en scène il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il a passé tout le spectacle les yeux rivés sur Sara. Il peut décrire le moindre millimètre carré de sa robe, de ses bras, de son cou. Il a particulièrement étudié les mouvements de ses cheveux, ondulant au rythme de ses rires. A en juger par toutes les expressions qu'il a lu sur son visage, il sait qu'elle a apprécié. Elle a ri, elle s'est enflammée à la trahison de _Pinkerton_ elle s'est émue de la fidélité incommensurable de _Butterfly, _elle a pleuré à la fin du dernier acte.

Maintenant ils sont seuls au monde dans ce restaurant. Le serveur les a placés dans un coin tranquille. Seul la mélodie du piano parvient jusqu'à eux. Alors qu'elle parcourre le menu, Grissom ne peut toujours pas détacher son regard.

Se sentant ainsi dévisagée, Sara lève le nez de son menu.

Sara : Quoi ?

Grissom : Rien. Je te trouve magnifique.

Sara rougit. Pour leur premier rendez-vous, il a mis les petits plats dans les grands. Elle s'attendait à tout, mais sûrement pas à une aussi belle soirée. Enfin, elle se doutait d'un dîner somptueux dans un grand restaurant. Sinon, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de porter une tenue de soirée ? Cette tenue de soirée. Elle avait ressorti cette robe, achetée quelques années auparavant pour un 31. Une robe noire. Simple. Qui lui tombe sur les chevilles. Elle ne révèle pas grand chose d'elle, mais juste ce qu'il faut. Et elle a eu l'effet escompté. Grissom en a eu le souffle coupé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Les yeux brillants, un sourire malicieux qui ne l'a plus lâché depuis. Elle a ressenti du désir dans son regard. Et pour être honnête, elle s'est sentie excitée de ce pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Plus aucun doute n'est permis. Ils s'aiment.

Le serveur revient pour prendre leur commande.

- Vous avez choisi ?

_Il s'adresse à Sara. Pas le moindre regard pour Grissom, ce qui a le don de l'énerver. Il sent son sang bouillir quand ce jeune coq lui lance un sourire de charmeur. A quoi il joue ce gamin ? Faire du charme à MA Sara juste sous mes yeux, il ne manque pas de culot. Et il en rajoute en plus. _

- Excellent choix Mademoiselle. Vous avez un goût certain. Mais en voyant votre beauté, on ne peut en douter

_Grissom : Blablabla…. J'vais lui rabattre son caquet à celui là. Alors que l'énervement monte en lui, il sent les doigts de Sara sur sa main. Elle le caresse doucement de son pouce. Il pose ses yeux sur elle. Son sourire splendide sur les lèvres le calme immédiatement. Ce sourire n'est adressé qu'à moi. Il est hypnotiser par ses lèvres. Il y lit alors toute sa vie. « Je suis à toi Griss ». Elle n'a pas prononcé ses mots. C'était juste pour lui, pour qu'il les lise sur ses lèvres. _

Le dîner est vite expédié. Pas de désert. Ils n'ont qu'une envie. Rejoindre leur suite.

En passant devant le jeune coq, Grissom ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire victorieux. Oui, il est vieux. Oui, il ne vit que pour son métier. Non, ce n'est pas un canon de beauté. Mais il repart avec Sara à son bras. Cette femme lui a donné son amour, et il est prêt à y répondre.

Sara à son bras, ils se dirigent vers les ascenseurs. A peine les portes se referment-elles, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de l'attirer dans ses bras. Il veut sentir son corps contre son torse. Elle ne résiste pas.

Ils sont face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux. Seuls les battements de leur cœur se font entendre. Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes.

Finalement, Grissom prend l'initiative. Il s'approche doucement de son visage. Sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Sara parcourre les derniers millimètres restant afin de pouvoir enfin goûter ses lèvres. Ce n'est qu'un simple effleurement, mais il éveil tous leurs sens. Un simple aperçu de ce qui les attends.

Grissom passe alors les bras autour de la taille de Sara pour la rapprocher davantage de lui avant de reprendre le baiser. Les doigts de Sara viennent s'enrouler autour de ses boucles grises.

D'un commun accord, les bouches s'ouvrent, autorisant l'autre à pénétrer cette intimité chaude et humide. Les langues entrent dans un duel amical. Les mains s'animent, voulant découvrir le corps de l'autre. Celles de Grissom glissent le long des hanches de Sara pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses, resserrant encore un peu plus leur corps. Celles de Sara continuent leur lente danse dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle entame son chemin vers ses épaules musclées dans le besoin incontrôlable d'avoir un support. Elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Ce baisé est étourdissant. Elle sent le désir de Grissom contre son ventre.

Grissom la plaque contre la paroi avant que sa main droite ne reprenne sa course. Elle descend derrière sa cuisse qu'elle attire vers lui. Sara répond favorablement à cette invitation et son pied vient s'ancrer fermement derrière son genou. Cette main reprend alors le chemin inverse, remontant le long de sa cuisse, emmenant avec elle la robe. Découvrant ainsi la douceur de la peau de Sara.

Le baissé cesse. Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. Ces yeux remplis de fièvre, de désir. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à reprendre leur danse, à approfondir un peu plus cet échange, la voix synthétique de l'ascenseur retentie

_Vingt cinquièmes étage, votre destination._

Grissom et Sara s'empressent de sortir main dans la main, et de rejoindre leur chambre afin de pouvoir enfin consommer cet amour qui les consume depuis leur rencontre.

* * *

_Ma contribution au défi Nanou. Trois pages, sans heurts, ni froids. Que de l'amour. _


End file.
